


Movement

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Song: Movement (Hozier), Voyeurism, sex at a music festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Exhibitionism meets voyeurism at an outdoor music festival.





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).



> My friend flypaper_brain is having a bad week, so here's a prompt she gave me ages ago. Seemed like a good time to fill it. Hope things improve soon xoxo

He saw them on the beach - that's where he noticed them first. She was pretty, laughing, slender with her chestnut hair pulled into three buns on the back of her head. The buns bounced delightfully as she danced in the surf. Her skin, barely covered by the black bikini she's wearing, was both tanned and freckled. The man was beautiful, with dark, wavy hair that fell almost to his shoulders, oversized facial features that nevertheless worked well together, and a body that was both tall and broad. The man was wearing shorts, and a t-shirt for something that he assumed was some obscure band, and he carried his own shoes as well as hers, and fabric that he supposed was a cover-up for her.

The men nodded at each other as they passed on the sand, but neither spoke, and the man only glanced at him for a moment before his eyes were back on the woman in the water. 

* * *

He saw them again just before the headliner, in the queue to order a beer. They were two spots ahead of him. She'd put on her cover-up; it was a dress, made of a translucent fabric that seemed almost weightless as it floated around her body. Her form was clearly visible though it, however, and the affect just made her more attractive. Her presence enhanced the man's attractiveness as well. They clung to each other, and laughed, and kissed, and ordered two beers. They might have been the only people in the world. 

Then they carried their beers away, and he didn't think about them again, for a while.

* * *

The headliner was a singer he had heard of but didn't really  _know_ , but the guy was very popular so he figured he'd go, see if he could figure out what the attraction was.

He started at the back of the crowd, but as the concert progressed and people shifted, he found himself moving closer to the front, and eventually he found his attention caught by a familiar couple.

A new song had just started, and they were dancing together, both of them facing the stage. She was standing in front of the man, and his hands were on her shoulders, but as he watched they progressed - slowly, gently - down her arms. The two of them rocked together, and as they rocked the man shifted his hands from her arms around to her front. Her hands, which had been by her sides, slipped backwards, until they grasped the man's thighs, tightly enough that the fabric of his shorts pushed between her fisted fingers. She tugged his hips forward, into her lower back, and she reclined her head onto the man's chest, tilting her head so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling dreamily. Euphoric.

 _You are a call to motion_  
_There, all of you a verb in perfect view_  
_Like Jonah on the ocean_  
_When you move, I'm moved_

As the song moved to chorus and the intensity picked up, she turned around to face the man, and they started kissing. His hands moved to her hips, her hands to his shoulders, then into his hair. They rocked, and kissed, and they were very beautiful. He found it hard to look away.

 _So move me, baby_  
_Shake like the bough of a willow tree_  
_You do it naturally_  
_Move me, baby_

The next verse started, and he tried to bring his attention back to the stage, or the other people around him, his own cup of beer... anywhere but the couple kissing not even fifteen feet away from him. But he glanced again, and when he did he found that the man hand picked her up, picked her up with his strong arms and big hands, and was holding her under her dress. Her legs were wrapped around her hips. From this angle he could see her face, and he could see that she was trying not to laugh.

 _You are the rite of movement_  
_Its reasonin' made lucid and cool_  
_I know it's no improvement_  
_When you move, I move_

Heat flooded his cheeks, and he looked away. Unfortunately the first place he looked was at the ground near their feet, and he could see there, discarded in the sand, what looked suspiciously like the bottom of the black bikini she had been wearing in the surf earlier.

No wonder she was laughing.

 _Move like grey skies_  
_Move like a bird of paradise_  
_Move like an odd sight come out at night_

He glanced back up at the couple; he couldn't not. Her eyes were closed and she was moving her lips along to the song now - perhaps she was even singing along - as the man held her, and moved her against him. As he watched she loosened her hand from the man's shoulder and moved it under the skirt of her dress and between them. 

As the song approached its climax their movements became more primal, faster, out of sync with the music. And when the song reached its climax so did she.

_So move me, baby_  
_Shake like the bough of a willow tree_  
_You do it naturally_  
_Move me, baby_

He couldn't hear her - the music was too loud - but he saw the way she gripped the man's arms, how her face first scrunched up and then relaxed into what must have been quite a loud cry. She threw her head back, opened her eyes, and looked directly at him. He snapped his attention back to the stage and stayed like that for the next two songs. When he finally got up the courage to look back at where they'd been, they were gone.

* * *

He never saw her again, but he did see the man once more. As the festival was winding down he walked by the port-a-potties, heading for the parking lot, and the man stepped out of one of the johns, drying his hands with a paper towel that he tossed into one of the large garbage barrels that sat along the path. The man saw him, too, and greeted him with a nod, and matched his pace.

"Hey, man. You enjoy the concert?"

"I did, thanks. How about you?"

The man grinned, and gripped his shoulder, pulling him to a stop. "You know," he replied thoughtfully, "it was incredibly moving." Then the man let him go, patted him on the back, and said, "Have a good one," before turning and walking back the other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, @FinnReylo on Twitter, and leoba on Pillowfort, come say hi!


End file.
